<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slytherin Robe by JAEMREN_ch1ld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510220">Slytherin Robe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAEMREN_ch1ld/pseuds/JAEMREN_ch1ld'>JAEMREN_ch1ld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Got this idea from tiktok, Hogwarts AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Renjun sucks at Potions, get me off of tiktok, jaemren, ravenclaw renjun, renmin, slytherin jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAEMREN_ch1ld/pseuds/JAEMREN_ch1ld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun eases more when he's alone so it's a mystery why Renjun Huang was seen wearing a robe a tad too different from his house. The Ravenclaw student was seen wearing a robe longer than him and his hair is sticking out. It's morning and maybe because he probably woke up late but with the crest of the Slytherin house decorating the black robe he's wearing, his potions classmates are now too curious about him, including his professor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slytherin Robe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hELLO HAHSJSJA</p>
<p>i have four reserved stories in my drafts and this short one is a part of it and truST ME I'LL UPLOAD IT ALL.</p>
<p>i like harry potter ever since i was a kid, i grew up watching those and i learned a lot from those movies. and these days i'm in tiktok, scrolling, and this bitch got so inspired with one video that she decided to write one based of it.</p>
<p>i hope you like this short fic. i'm currently writing a long fic with a heavy angst and i have big plans for it so i hope you anticipate it also.</p>
<p>n e ways, hope you enjoy reading.</p>
<p>xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Potions if not one of the most scrutinizing courses then maybe the most scrutinizing one. It's been hell bent with this class and Renjun can't seem to find a way out, brewing a single potion can take his whole fifth year. He tried avoiding the course for a year but with the professors suggesting for him to finish it, he didn't have the guts to deny such requests? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A common Ravenclaw like him is expected to appease the expectations of their professors, it's not because he's an eye catcher or that he's exceptionally smart but because it's the least thing a Ravenclaw can do. Renjun is just a normal pure-blooded wizard trying to get by every single day without having to reach out to others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If there's one thing Renjun is known for inside their common room, it's that Renjun has a huge fear for socializing. The school agendas this year requires a little to none social interaction which makes it a reasonable chance for Renjun to avoid them more. Potions are different, his professor dips his nose too much on them, always asking if a relationship is brewing in his students. To some, the interest of his professor to students being in a relationship might be a good thing but for Renjun, it's too much of an investment of time to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In his sixth year, potions is the least course he likes, he likes divination more and if a student likes divination then that tells something. Renjun is not dumb or stupid, it's just that he's not fully capable to actually wait for months to brew a vile of one potion. Renjun likes it quick, so quick he'll just have to blink his eyes and have magic in his hands, this works well enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun eases more when he's alone so it's a mystery why Renjun Huang was seen wearing a robe a tad too different from his house. The Ravenclaw student was seen wearing a robe longer than him and his hair is sticking out. It's morning and maybe because he probably woke up late but with the crest of the Slytherin house decorating the black robe he's wearing, his potions classmates are now too curious about him, including his professor. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun, in the fine morning of October, walks towards the great hall. His hands are full packed with bags sent by an owl from his parents, probably new uniforms since he requested one. The great hall is not busy on Thursdays since the day starts quite late for them and Renjun likes to take the extra time in the morning to use the great hall for himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the bright morning of 6 am, the hall is finally open but there are no students to be seen. He drags his body inside, his robe flailing as he walks with the wind. Renjun settles himself on the farthest corner of the Slytherin house, it's the best spot for him. Renjun envies the Slytherin house sometimes, they get to be emo without people asking why but being in a ravenclaw house with students walking as if their brains are doubled, it's impossible to be emo and sad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun opens the paper bags and sees three new sets of uniform and a bunch of chocolate frogs (his favorite treat from the trolley). His mom also sent a letter, he's scared that it might be a howler but with the fine dressing and vanilla scented paper, his mom might just miss him.  Renjun reads the letter and it is indeed a letter of missing him. He didn't spend his summer in their house which means he hasn't seen his parents for a year now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun takes out the robes from the bags and awes with the latest and updated way of touching up the embroidery. Renjun, as much as possible, changes his uniform every year. He doesn't like repetitive clothes that much, he blames it to his mother who likes to make him wear muggle clothes from luxurious brands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun happily sighs and pushes the clothes back to the bag. He then grabs his potions book and starts reading from it. With the autumn weather and the great hall being quiet, Renjun finds it the right time to actually put his mind in a challenge and reads the whole excerpt of potion guides so he can get a pass in his class. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun reads and reads until he feels a heavy weight sitting beside him. He removes his hands from his temples and glances at the person sitting beside him. Renjun then grimaces, not wanting to deal with the person sitting beside him this early in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning.” Renjun shakes his head and focuses back to reading. The person beside him scoffs and grabs the book then closes it. “You don't want to say hi to me now? You spent two months of your summer in my room, Renjun.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun glares at him, tongue feeling dry. “Jaemin, I swear to Headless Nick..” Renjun whispers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The person named Jaemin laughs. “Nick won't be here until 11, he likes late risers.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun feels Jaemin sliding from his left side to his right side to pick the bags up. “New uniforms?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaemin, if your Slytherin friends see you with me—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what? We're dating Renjun and besides Donghyuck and Chenle knows.” Jaemin chuckles. Renjun hears Jaemin shuffling through inside, Renjun is for sure Jaemin is not interested with the robes but with the chocolate frogs he has stored inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun sighs and turns to Jaemin. “Good morning,” He greets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin looks up, his big toothy smile plastered on his small face. Renjun becomes red. “Thought you wouldn't say it,” Jaemin leans and kisses Renjun on his lips. Renjun trembles, hands finding its way to Jaemin's sleeves covered arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun pulls away and wipes his mouth. “Taste like cherries.” Renjun comments, nipping his upper lip. Jaemin chuckles and kisses both of Renjun's cheeks. “Why are you up so early?” Renjun asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun finds himself staring at Jaemin. He finds it difficult to understand why he's dating him. Known to all, Jaemin is a popular student. He's expected to be prefect next year and is also aiming to be head boy in their last. Jaemin is famous for being the student who aces potions as if the potion guides are written inside his head. He's also a Slytherin, he's cunning but smart and he's the usual quiet yet handsome student in their class. Renjun always looks for reasons why he finds himself dating the popular pure-blooded wizard, it makes no sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin is not only famous for being smart and leader-like. His face sells too, too much if Renjun would say. Renjun and Jaemin dread Valentine's days, not because they are trying to be rare and uncommon but because Jaemin receives a lot of love potions, letters and gifts every time. Jaemin is also in the Slytherin's quidditch team, and that talent of his in being a beater sells too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun can't seem to find why, out of all people, Jaemin takes a liking to his normal and very common self. Renjun started dating him in the start of fourth year just for experience but now, Renjun finds himself deep in the relationship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got some extra time to teach you potions.” Jaemin shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right. Jaemin has the highest grade in potions, he likes brewing a lot and he says it's because his parents taught him to be patient. Renjun knows Jaemin just likes to tease him with their difference but Renjun can't deny that Jaemin is truly patient. Who has the fucking time to wait for potions to brew?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who has the time to brew a love potion, Jaemin? It doesn't make sense. Why does professor Pinch like to mingle with love? Doesn't he have one?” Renjun lets out, harsh accent coming out of his mouth. Jaemin giggles and pats Renjun's head who bites back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do then?” Jaemin asks. “Want me to tell him that we're dating so he won't ask you to make the potion anymore?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun glares at him, mouth agape and hands pinching on his sides. Jaemin yelps but laughs. Renjun likes the sound of Jaemin's laugh, Jaemin's admirers might be envious. “Help me brew that fucking potion. I need to pass this year.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's in it for me then? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun looks betrayed. “What do you mean? I'm your boyfriend, Jaemin.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin laughs again, he's laughing a lot this morning. “We both know I'm brewing your potion and that's three months worth of investment, babe. Let's exchange requests.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun thinks about it, hand going back to his temples and his wrist resting on the table. Renjun closes his eyes and sighs, “What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin feigns thinking. His fingers on chin and an excessive amount of humming enters Renjun's ears. Renjun rolls his eyes and massages his temples. Jaemin then looks at him, his eyes changing into something Renjun is scared of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Visit me in our common room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You.. We did a lot in your house already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And your point?” Jaemin raises his brows. Renjun feels Jaemin snaking his hands like a Slytherin he is, to his waist. Renjun closes his eyes when Jaemin starts kissing his neck. “It's almost two months, Renjun.” Jaemin says along with his warm breath on Renjun's neck. “I have my needs,” Jaemin adds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun sighs and pushes Jaemin's head deep in his neck. He feels a stripe of saliva on his neck and a laughing Jaemin. “You want it too.” Jaemin says as he pulls away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun's blood goes up, coloring his cheeks. “No! Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun grabs his things and stands up. He stands up and walks towards the big doors but turns around. “What time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bedtime. The common room is ours that time.” Jaemin winks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Horny bastard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun fixes his tie and proceeds to his next class, defense against the dark arts. He doesn't particularly like this subject either but he knows how it works and it doesn't really tackle much about magic but about how to prevent themselves from using one. Renjun finds it interesting but not so much enjoyable since his professor is new here, only been here for two years and it is obvious that he's still trying to pick up the students' attitudes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun watches as more students enter the classroom, some in pack and some in duos. Renjun sits alone, sometimes accompanied by a muggle born Ravenclaw Shotaro but most of the time, he prefers to be left alone. He looks at Jaemin who openly converses to his friends, laughing loudly because of a joke another female Slytherin told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin is quiet but he laughs a lot with his friends, he always shows his toothy grin to his friends, looking at them with interest. Renjun envies that part of Jaemin, he can be sociable if he wants to but meanwhile Renjun can't do it even if he wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun turns his attention back to his wand and plays with it. Renjun waits for their late professor who possibly still knocks himself out with a deadly stench of heavy muggle perfume. Apparently, his classmates like it but Renjun doesn't, probably because Renjun is familiar with the natural scent of nature to wizards. Renjun patiently waits, tracing the veiny design of his wand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shotaro sits beside him and greets him with a small ‘hi’. Renjun returns it with a smile. Shotaro is nice, he's quiet too. Renjun befriended him in year two, it's one of the most awkward befriending moments for them but Renjun made it work by helping Shotaro in divination. Shotaro smiles at him and opens his book to read in advance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door from his professor's office opens and Renjun is sure that the professor did knock himself out with muggle perfume. “Bright afternoon, class,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun rolls his eyes and opens his book. There's nothing much to learn except for advance reading about dementors and how to conquer them. His professor sits on his huge chair, facing the majority of the girls who are mostly from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Renjun knows the courtesy of those two friendly houses but his professor obviously has favoritism with those particular houses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They are reading, the room is quiet except for the few giggles and hushes of the girls in front. Renjun already finished the whole chapter about dementors, read it three times already. He found Jaemin leaning on his chair, arms crossed and a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun knows how smart his boyfriend is but he never did once see Jaemin open his book in defense against the dark arts. Jaemin's smile grows wider as he turns his head to Renjun. Jaemin winks at his side and goes back to talking to Donghyuck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard from professor Pinch that there's a blooming relationship in this class.” Renjun sighs. His professors are getting so invested with their love lives that even a subject for opposing the dark arts is becoming a love grooming studio. Renjun hears yelps and shy giggles inside the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaemin is dating someone for a year already, professor.” Renjun glances at Jaemin who's laughing with them. Renjun's ears turn red. Jaemin stares back at him, and animatedly, Renjun shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't want anyone to know yet, it's already a problem with Donghyuck and Chenle knowing but with everyone knowing it. His quiet life will turn to a big ruckus and his title of being a common Ravenclaw will turn as Jaemin's love interest and he doesn't want that. Jaemin smiles and subtly nods his head. Renjun sighs in relief but the relief gets washed out when his professor whistles, probably thinking he caught a fresh fish in a pond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell us future prefect Jaemin Na, who is this person?” His professor asks, wriggling his brows in interest. Renjun watches as Jaemin chuckles and looks apologetic to the girls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being popular sucks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell us, c'mon.” It's a problem that his professor is diving in too much for information but Renjun can't do anything about it. This is his professor in defense against the dark arts and probably knows a lot more than anyone else inside this room. He can castrate Renjun if he wants to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn't want anyone to know yet.” Jaemin replies casually. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun hears the glees inside the room and it made his Thursday painfully tiresome. Renjun hides his face in the sleeves of his robe and pretends to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sweat trickles down his face as he runs down the dark corridor towards the slytherin house. It’s dark and already past bedtime, he had to escape the eyes of their head girl just to run down in the Slytherin’s common room. He’s still wearing his robe and uniform completely, he rushes down the hallway. There’s stairs before reaching the huge common room, Slytherin is known for its spacious common room even if it’s only meters away from the dungeon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun hears his own footsteps, wearing leather shoes at this time of the night might probably be not one of his best decisions. It’s also raining, the heavy fall of the rain adds to his increasing anxiety. He’ll kill Jaemin as soon as he enters the common room. Entering the common rooms of other houses are allowed but not after bedtime. That’s obviously a rule in the school and a dangerous act done also. Renjun is risking a year of good prospects just for a quickie with his horny boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun follows the path to the stairs and relief washes inside him when he sees Jaemin waiting by the two big doors of their common room. Jaemin is reading a letter, or probably a leaf from the daily prophet, Renjun doesn’t care, he runs towards Jaemin and punches Jaemin’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin only smiles and folds the paper. He puts the piece of paper inside his pocket and captures Renjun by the waist. “You must’ve really need the Amorentia, seeing you here in this late night.” Jaemin says, leaning to Renjun but Renjun is not in the mood to play tags with Jaemin. He’s tired and his boyfriend for one year is testing his patience. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s do this quickly, Jaemin.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin frowns and he frowns too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's a possibility that Jaemin is becoming a fan of those slow love making but they're 16 and students at most, Renjun needs sleep and an overnight pounding is probably not applicable as he has potions classes early in the morning. Renjun frowns harder, a pout silently creeping on his lips, he uses opportunity like this when he needs to (rarely but very effective).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have all night..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah and I have three freaking hours of potions tomorrow.” Renjun rebuts. His hands find their way to Jaemin's broad back, resting it both on Jaemin's robe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Let's get inside.” Jaemin detaches himself from Renjun and lets him enter. The portrait guarding the door looks at them with sleepy eyes before rolling its eyes. Renjun sticks his tongue out and enters the dark common room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does it smell like a sleep potion?” Renjun asks, entering the vicinity with wide eyes. He removes his robe and stares at Jaemin who's sitting on big couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, we have all night.” Jaemin says back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin used a sleeping potion to everyone, it's a normal occurrence at least for Jaemin. Jaemin likes to brew a lot of potions out of hobby and brewing a sleeping potion is one of them. Jaemin has done it before and has kept bottles of his past brews inside his luggage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun looks at him in disbelief but Renjun expected this already, his cunning boyfriend has an ability to think fast and wide. “How did you get them to sleep?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun places his robe on the arm of the couch, sitting beside Jaemin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Made them a drink after dinner,” Jaemin shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “It's darker now that it's raining.” Renjun removes his shoes and is now left with his socks on his feet and his crisp uniform. “Can you even see me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin snorts and pulls Renjun from his side. He sits him on his lap, massaging Renjun's clothed thighs. “I can see you very clearly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin leans in and starts peppering kisses on Renjun's neck. He loosen the tight tie on Renjun's neck and unbutton the first button on Renjun's collar to gain more access.  Jaemin likes to mark and Renjun doesn't but for this case, Renjun lets him. Jaemin sucks on Renjun's pale neck, dry and patchy lips brushing on his sensitive neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun massages Jaemin's head, his hand massages the black hair of Jaemin to let him know he can go on further and Jaemin does. Jaemin dives in further, unbuttoning the second button on Renjun's white uniform. He then moves to completely loosening Renjun's Ravenclaw tie, letting it rest on Renjun's collar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin nips on his skin, he bites it with his teeth deeply, sure enough it can leave bite marks on Renjun's skin. Renjun throws his head back and pulls Jaemin's hair. He can't moan, Renjun knows Donghyuck didn't drink any of Jaemin's special brews. That Slytherin is smarter than Jaemin thinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin stops nibbling and pulls away. He stares at the blown out Renjun whose eyes are almost drooping and hands trembling on his hair. Jaemin softly smiles, Renjun is beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun at night is still beautiful. The chinese pure-blooded wizard may look at himself as if he's common and insignificant in the eyes of others, Jaemin for sure knows that Renjun is more special than how he credits himself. Renjun is with the moon that shines on the window pane, his eyes shimmers with the rain, Jaemin feels lucky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only he can see this Renjun. A Renjun so deep in the compulsion of being turned on and trying to wake the fuck up. Renjun is vulnerable on his lap, his thighs trembling with want and his mouth agape. He looks at Jaemin and pleads. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have the night. Fuck potions.” Jaemin says. He hastily removes his robe and sets it on beside Renjun's along with his white under cloth and his ties. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Fuck it.” and Renjun kisses him deep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crisp Friday. There's tingle on the sides of the supposed soft bed Renjun should have been sleeping in last night but it's hard and it hits his hip bones, bare hip bones. Renjun groans, a slight damp of where he is lying can be felt all throughout his body. Renjun opens his eyes and it's dark except the path of the known corridors of the common room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They are hiding inside the small compartment by the end of the corridor, preferably hidden to the eyes of the bustling noises of the Slytherin students on the other end. Renjun groans again and lands his eyes and hands on the sleeping Jaemin. Jaemin sleeps as if this occurs on a normal basis and that both of their bodies aren't sore from the way they slept last night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun sees that Jaemin is dressed in his sleeping clothes and that he's the only one naked. Jaemin must've changed when he was sleeping and Renjun felt clean even in his cold and naked state. Renjun sits and grabs his uniform which was also probably brought by Jaemin to this small place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun hears the buzz of other Slytherin students shouting on the other end saying they were late for potions and it rings a bell to Renjun. Renjun scoops the muggle watch from his pants Shotaro gifted him from christmas last year and sees it's only 20 minutes before the class starts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaemin!” Renjun whispers in a loud way to Jaemin and pulls Jaemin's hair. Jaemin groans and opens his eyes. If they aren't late, Renjun may appreciate his beauty but they are and Renjun can't be late in a class he needs to pass. “We're fucking late, get your ass up.” Renjun scampers and wears his uniform fast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to get me out of here—don't look at me and get change.” Renjun hisses and Jaemin leaves him in the small compartment to change his clothes. Renjun hurries to pick his robe and wears it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin comes back with a wet towel on his hands. “Let's go. All of them left already.” Jaemin says, sleepiness still evident in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun nods his head and wipes his face with the cloth and goes to wear his leather shoes. Jaemin is waiting patiently, his robe hugging his body as he plays with the hems of it. “Let's go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both run on the corridors to get into the building. Renjun manages to outrun Jaemin, running as if professor Pinch will kill him for being late for a few minutes. Jaemin follows behind, carefully keeping a distance so Renjun won't panic on getting caught.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You enter first.” Renjun breathes as he says. He sends assuring glances to Jaemin and lets him enter first. Renjun then gathers his composure and waits for a couple of minutes before entering the classroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun opens the door in the most silent way possible, he doesn't want any eyes darting to him, especially professor Pinch's curious glances. But when he enters, the eyes of everyone stares back at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He holds his breath and apologizes to the professor for being late. The professor nods his head, dumbfounded and very skeptical. Renjun remains standing, fingers fidgeting as silent whispers return to his ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Renjun Huang,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes professor?” He replies almost instantly creating  small laughs from his classmates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you're in Ravenclaw,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun nods his heads, “I am, Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you wearing a Slytherin robe?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun's eyes grow wide. He clenches his fist and lowers his head to look at the robe that he fails to notice that is two times larger his size and inches longer than his usual ones. He then touches the crest and brings it to his eyes, the green snake and silver linings decorate the black robe. The green crest and his blue necktie certainly dictates that he indeed wore a different robe this morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun sweats on his feet and goes to look for Jaemin who widens his orbs back at him. He then watches his classmates gawk at him, possibly thinking of why and how the uniform conscious Renjun Huang mistook his robe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Renjun, care to tell us why?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm..I..because..Uhm..” Renjun stutters, bringing his eyes to look for Donghyuck who snickers with Chenle. He tries to find the words inside his brain and maybe a possible excuse but he can't. He freezes on his spot, both hands shaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were in the library last night and I gave it to him for extra warmth.” Jaemin answers for him. “It was cold last night due to the harsh rain.” Jaemin adds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun feels relief floods him. He hears Donghyuck scoffs while giving Jaemin a thumbs up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were you with him last night, Jaemin?” Chenle asks, clearly taunting them both for extra cheekiness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin contemplates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We're dating, professor.” Renjun almost shouts. He covers his mouth and curses at himself in his brain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The professor is stunned. He chuckles and goes to his table. “Is this true Jaemin Na?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For a year.” Jaemin adds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Potions just ended so as Renjun's tiny confidence. Renjun seems to still be shaken from the events earlier, he prefers to be alone but Jaemin is walking with him, the Slytherin robe Renjun wore is in his arms. Renjun strides, not liking the way fourth years stare at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The timing is off. Renjun just got laid last night and the next day, he's facing a huge change in his life. From the usual Ravenclaw student to Jaemin Na's boyfriend. That's an outbreak of gossip in Hogwarts. His status went from commoner to popular. The news runs fast and probably is still running, and it's bothering him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dating Jaemin is worth the shock but it's too early. But he's here now and the only thing he can do is to match with Jaemin. Renjun turns around and sees Jaemin quietly observing him, both feet walk the same angle as him. Renjun stops and waits for Jaemin to walk beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead, Jun.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun shakes his head. “Might as well walk together, they know already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin gives him a tender smile and walks beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope this isn't much of a shock to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess?” Renjun tries to mask it off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll brew you three bottles of that love potion.” Jaemin confidently states.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do that while I try to get all of this in my head.” Renjun pokes his own forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll help you with that too,” and Jaemin kisses his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you reached the end jahsjsj</p>
<p>as usual, if you liked it, please leave a kudos and comment the part you liked. i get so many boosts of passion when i read comments so i hope you can spare some time and give me your opinions hoho.</p>
<p>lovelots. see you on my next fic. hopefully i can publish it this month too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>